Sonic's Life
by Lilly Westella
Summary: This is one of my versions of Sonic's Life. It combindes the different Sonic 'verses. I hope you like it!


A/N: Hi! this is just one version of Sonic's past that I made up. I hope you like it.

Sonic's Life

Age 1 - 4:

Sonic lives in Emerald Village with his parents Alicia, and Midnight. Not really much to say here. This is basically the closest to normal Sonic's life ever gets.

Age 5 - 8:

Sonic's Father, Midnight, somehow comes into the possession of an airplane, Which he names The Tornado. He crashes the plane with his wife, and son (a.k.a. Sonic.) on board. They soon learn that the surprisingly floating island that they have crashed on is inhabited. After meeting the guardian, and his family they decide to stay on the strange floating island.

Age 9 - 10:

While on vacation Sonic's parents are captured by Dr. Robotnick along with many other people. Sonic decides to go after Robotnick in order to save his parents, but soon after stopping him learns that they died when one of Robotnick's bases self-destructed. Devastated he swears to never let something like this happen again. Sonic's first game takes place during this time.

Age 11 - 12:

Sonic meets up with a young Kitsune by the name of Miles "Tails" Prower. As the two grow closer Robotnick is soon reduced to a laughing stalk. The cartoon "Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog" take place at this time as well as most Sonic games with only Sonic, and Tails.

Age 13 - 15:

Now fed up with being a laughing stalk Robotnick over throws King Acorn, And takes control of Mobius. As a result Sonic and Tails meet up with Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabot, Antoine, and Rotor. They decide that Robotnick must be stoped, and form the group known as The Freedom Fighters.(The FF For short) Sonic eventually meets up with Manic, and Sonia who are long lost twins, and the decedents of Queen Aleena. They soon form the Sonic Underground. (SU for short) The SU not only carry out top secert missions for Princess Sally, but also play inspirational music for The FF. Most of the episodes from Satam, and Sonic Underground take place at this time.

Age 16 - Present:

After the "defeat" of Dr. Robotnick The FF go their separate ways. Sonic soon discovers that Robotnick is still alive, and operating under the name Dr. Eggman. Sonic, and Tails quickly dash off to deal with him. not only does Tails prove that he's just as good as Sonic, but also that he's a genius. This is where Sonic X, and Most of the More recent Sonic games, starting from Sonic Heros, take place. This is also where most of my stories take place.

A/N: well that's it. I don't own Sonic And Co. I do own Alicia, and Midnight. If you want a discription of Alicia then go read my profile. Well later!

Update:

hey, this is just an update. I got a review that made a preaty good point, so I thought it might be a good idea to show you readers both the review and my reply.

Frozen Nitrogen:

But... Sonic first discovers the Floating Island and Knuckles at the very start of Sonic 3 for the Genesis / Mega Drive. It happens in the opening sequence! And as far as I can recall, didn't Tails build the Tornado? Its first incarnation was in Sonic 2, and when it appeared again in Sonic Adventure 1, it had suddenly become a) purple and b) good. Ah, sweet canon.

Me:

Well, that may be true, but some things were changed to fit in with this past. The reason Sonic has the plane is because of Sonic X (SX). You see Tails has a flash back to when he and Sonic meet. In the flash back Tails tries to follow Sonic when he sees him in the forest. On a beach near the forest Tails finds a plane that turns out to belong to Sonic. However the plane is red when Tails finds it, so he repaints it blue. (It's blue not purple.) This next line is a quote from when Tails finds the plane. "WOW! This plane looks pretty fast, but I bet I can make it even faster!" This happens in episode 18, so if you don't believe me then check it out yourself.

I'm adding this just in case others are wondering the same thing, and as my sister told me it's MY version. well later!

Signed Leader S.


End file.
